


星际和谐号之兽袭

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	星际和谐号之兽袭

4号车厢兽袭  
这次不是模拟战，也不是演习。  
舱门打开，无数战机在高能粒子炮的掩护下朝虫族冲去。  
虫族身体庞大，不需要氧气就能在太空中存活，而且具备强大的抗压性。它们的武器是獠牙和毒液，现在百余条巨虫正用吸盘牢牢固定在主舰上，试图用口器和毒液把外层防护腐蚀。  
但很快这些巨虫就变成支离破碎的尸体。  
两架机甲站在主战舰上，炮口横扫而过，虫族仓皇逃窜。  
“旭凤、润玉，趁胜追击，把被虫族控制的水神战舰夺回来。注意，战舰上有蜂后。再说一次，战舰上有蜂后。”  
言下之意就是要他们擒获蜂后。蜂后是虫族的首领，蜂后被擒，虫族就会不攻自破。  
他们很快就找到了漂浮在星云边际的水神战舰。  
将朱雀青龙机甲设置成待命状态，两人穿上防护衣手执武器走进了战舰。  
战舰里一片死寂，没有尸体，没有鲜血，也或者这些尸体早就被虫族的毒液瓦解。  
旭凤一炮轰开主控室大门，润玉两枪干掉飞扑上来的两条幼虫。  
然后他们被面前的景象震住了，主控室里全都是密密麻麻的卵，透过薄薄的外壳可以看到正在里面扭动的幼虫，其中一些强悍的幼虫已经开始用口器撕开顶部的卵皮。  
两人对视一眼，按动手上按钮，防护甲上的部件迅速重组，在他们手上变成一支硕大的枪支。一股火舌从枪口喷出，把整座控制室变成一片火海。  
无数幼虫在火海中挣扎，发出刺耳的吱吱声。  
他们背靠着背，一边喷射火舌一边往舱门退去。  
就在这时忽然一个黑影向润玉扑来，千钧一发之际旭凤一把推开润玉，而自己则被那个黑影压在了地上。  
那是一条一人多高的虫子——蜂后。  
它身上的毒液不停滴在旭凤身上，护甲冒出阵阵白烟。旭凤用力扳住它的口器，一人一虫艰难对峙，双方都已尽全力。  
忽然一道白光从背后刺穿了蜂后的心脏，润玉一脚踹开蜂后的尸体。火已经烧得很大了，他拽起旭凤，把他胳膊搭在自己肩上，迅速逃出了控制室。  
“怎么样，没事吧？”旭凤的护甲已经被毒液侵蚀，不过没关系，只要离开这里，他们就能进入机甲，那里远比护甲安全多了。可是旭凤的情况很不对劲，一路走来都没有听他说过一句话，而且他的体温很高，护甲上的控制仪频频发出警报。  
刚进入朱雀机甲旭凤就软了下来，润玉要拉他，反而被他压倒在地上。  
舱门缓缓合上时，控制台上各种仪器发出幽蓝的光芒，而硕大的玻璃窗外就是浩瀚的星云和纷飞的炮火。  
“旭凤？”润玉试图掌控主动权，但旭凤的力气很大，他死死掐住润玉的颈脖，凶狠得仿佛要杀死他。  
【警报，警报，人体温度已经达到极限，人体温度已经达到极限。】  
警报声一声比一声刺耳，润玉攥住旭凤手腕用力一扭，同时双腿夹住他腰肢反力一压，终于把旭凤压倒在了地上。  
【警报，警报，防护服自动解体，防护服自动解体。】  
旭凤的防护服立刻以肉眼可见的速度分开，化解，缩小成一个小小按钮。  
润玉瞳孔一缩，不由自主的放松了压在旭凤身上的力道。  
旭凤全身像从水里捞出，胸脯急剧起伏，全身都浮现着不同寻常的嫣红。  
“旭凤，你……”润玉忽然想到了一件可怕的事，声音略微颤抖，“难道你被蜂后的毒针刺到了吗？”他记得很清楚，当时旭凤的防护服已经被蜂后的毒液侵蚀出了裂缝，那么毒刺也很有可能顺着裂缝插进去。  
旭凤自己也不知道发生了什么事，他只觉得全身很热，从内而外，每一寸骨骼都在灼烧。他艰难的喘气，就连呼出的气息也都是热的。  
有什么人压住了他，他动不了。“放手，滚。”声音沙哑得可怕，仿佛被粗粝纸磨过。  
但是被那个人碰触到的地方又给他带来几分清凉，他很想抓住那人的手，但是对方的手仿佛铁箍一样制住了他，他只能将自己的脸颊蹭了上来。在肌肤相触的那一刻，犹如在沙漠中行走了数日的旅人终于喝到了清凉的甘露，他发出了快慰的叹息。  
“旭凤？”  
他茫然睁着眼睛回望，但其实他什么都看不见。被汗水浸湿的红发蜿蜒着贴在他的肌肤上，汗珠沿着发梢滴落眼里。他眨眨眼，眨出了几颗泪珠。  
“好难受。”  
他发出难耐的呻吟。身体在那人的手掌下扭动，他知道这样不对，穿着神圣的军装却像个荡妇一样献媚。但是他控制不了自己的身体，灼热没有消除，身体内部又产生一股股难以忽略的痒意。  
被调教得食髓知味的媚肉开始收缩，挤压，抽搐，它们在渴望着什么东西插入。狠狠的，粗暴的，不留一丝余地的贯穿他的花心。  
“啊，救救我，谁来……救救我。”他呢喃着发出悲鸣，被泪雾迷蒙的蓝眸比水洗过的天空还清澈。这种纯洁的魅惑让润玉忍不住俯下身，“你想让我怎么救？”  
旭凤双唇微启，因为距离过近的关系，从唇中吐出的气息没有遮掩的拂过男人的脸庞，灼热又湿润。  
“插进来。”他张开双腿盘在男人腰上，从穴口中流出的蜜液已经将裤裆浸出一小片深色。  
“插进哪里？”现在润玉已经百分百的肯定蜂后的毒针刺中了旭凤。旭凤正在发情，这对于一向善于控制自己情绪的优等生而言，真是难得一见的奇景。如果不好好利用，那他真是枉为男人。  
旭凤的胯部被昂扬的阳具顶得鼓鼓囊囊，但因为穿着军裤的关系而不得释放。他难耐的将自己的臀部凑了上去，双腿交叠在男人后腰，鞋子发出沙沙的摩擦声。  
灼热，麻痒，焦躁，重重感觉交织在一起，让他难受得快要哭出来。  
于是用力扯开领口，纽扣飞溅，衣线绷断，白皙的肌肤在破碎的衣料下露了出来，而上面还留下几道指甲擦过的红痕。  
这种凌虐之美让男人的眼眸瞬间变得深沉。  
他拉下旭凤的腿，扯开他的皮带。抽出，皮带划过一个弧度，远远落在控制台上。  
被强制赤裸的感觉让旭凤十分不自然，他瑟缩着双腿，但很快被男人一把拽起。  
他全身重量都依在男人身上，踉踉跄跄几次差点摔倒。忽然上身被俯趴着压了下来。冰冷的金属触感，不停闪烁的仪表灯。  
是控制台！  
他猛的清醒过来，开始用力挣扎。“不行，不能在这里。”  
对于机甲操纵者来说，控制台是最神圣的地方。他曾在这里操纵着朱雀机甲进行过无数次战役，也曾在这里得到过第一枚勋章，这是他荣誉的起点。  
“为什么不行？”润玉压在他的腰间，在他耳边发出低语，“旭凤学长，这是我们的赌约。在这七天里，你必须对我唯命是从。”  
“但是不包括这里。”旭凤咬紧牙关，忍住来自身体内部的一阵阵战栗，“我们可以回去再……呜……”他绷紧臀部，臀尖在空气中轻微颤抖，一缕透明的蜜液顺着紧窄的股缝蜿蜒滴下。  
“你能忍得住？”润玉伸指接住，送到他唇边，沿着优美的唇线慢慢抹过去。“看，你已经这么湿了。”  
他想扭头，却只换来男人更残酷的惩罚。  
“想要我进去吗？”男人掰开他紧合的股缝，拇指探入他的穴内。  
他发出一声悲鸣，搭在控制台上的五指用力收紧。  
只是进入一个指节，他体内的媚肉立刻欣喜的蠕动起来。渊源不断的蜜液打湿了男人的手，穴口被撑开，男人伸进了两根手指。  
“好贪心，看来两根手指远远不能满足你啊！”手指进出之间带出湿润的水泽之声，他几乎能想象肉壁是怎么裹住男人的手指，又是怎么被男人捅开，最后像荡妇一样随着男人的喜好而蠕动的。  
呻吟的腔调渐渐发生了变化，由痛苦的闷哼变成了甜腻的哼叫。  
三根手指，四根手指。  
薄薄的穴口被撑到极致，很痛，但又有一种因凌虐而产生的快慰。  
他的阳具已经滴出了欲液，高高翘起的顶冠甚至打到了他的下腹。“哦，进来，求你，进来。”几天的调教让他轻易被快感征服，他轻轻摇晃臀部，用湿润的蓝眸祈求的看着男人。  
“如你所愿。”  
男人握住他的臀，凶猛的撞了进来。这是手指无法比拟的粗大，就算他的花径已经变得无比柔软，也因为贪婪的欲念而早早的做好了准备，仍然抵受不住这种猛烈的撞击。  
“啊！”他高高扬起颈脖，肌肤渗出薄汗。  
他的腰被男人掐得发红，性器相连的地方就是唯一的着力点。男人的阳具很长，专往深处阻碍他前进的地方顶，没多久就把那里顶松了。仿佛被带入了另外一个世界，他抵在地面的脚趾蜷缩起来，腿根不停颤抖，前方的性器已经射了一次，但在男人顶了十几下之后，又开始颤巍巍的挺立起来。  
他的穴一张一合的取悦着男人，他最深处的，最敏感最柔弱的地方谄媚的包裹着男人，被男人的阴茎烙成最适合的容器。  
“啊啊啊，住手，住……”他流着泪，双目茫然，满脸痴意。  
男人更加兴奋，扳过他的下巴狠狠咬上了他的唇。他无法反抗，只能张开嘴承受男人疯狂的亲吻。上下两张口同时被侵犯，而且是在这具神圣的机甲内，他发出呜呜的呻吟，甬道剧烈抽搐着，从花心吹出一缕晶莹的欲液。  
这是他第一次用后穴达到高潮，这种快慰远远超出了他的承受。  
他瘫软在控制台上，偶尔发出一两声抽噎。  
但是这种脆弱的姿势非但没有惹来男人的怜惜，反而更加变本加厉。  
在顶撞了一百多下之后，终于将浓稠的精液射了出来。  
但是这远远不是结束，男人在抽出的同时将一个小东西塞了进来。精液被堵得死死的，一滴都没能流出来。  
他想问是什么，但嗫嚅的双唇只能发出几个虚弱的气音。  
“是跳蛋，能让你饥渴的身体变得舒服一点。”润玉亲着他的脸颊，顺着的唇线一路舔过去，“放心，等回去之后我会好好满足你，让你除了我什么都想不起来。”  
旭凤挥拳砸向他，但现在的他根本不是润玉的对手。手腕被攥住，人也被拉到了对方怀里。男人的手掌从军装下摆探入，在赤裸的臀上，腰上流连不去。  
“住……住手……”旭凤不想示弱，但是他现在的身体敏感无比，一个动作就能轻易挑起情欲。“你还想羞辱我到什么时候？”  
“你认为这是羞辱？”润玉捏住他的下巴，乌黑的眼眸中隐约有火光跳动，但男人很快压抑了下来。很慢很慢的露出一个微笑，“旭凤学长，很快你就会明白我为什么这么做了。” 两辆机甲顺利返航，润玉架着旭凤胳膊从朱雀机甲上下来。  
路上遇到同事，旭凤就强撑着精神和对方寒暄。  
其实他心里恨不得把对方的头一枪轰爆，他已经快被体内的跳蛋折磨得疯了。  
“如果让人知道你屁股里夹着这么个小东西，你说他们会不会争着爬上你的床？”润玉贴着他的耳朵低笑，“原来高傲的旭凤学长，私下里竟然是这么一个人。”  
“你……你闭嘴。”旭凤双目充血，“如果不是你，不是……呜啊啊啊……”他用力咬住唇，身体一阵颤抖。  
润玉及时揽住他的腰，“你该感谢我只调了一档。”咬住旭凤耳垂，齿尖危险的磨了磨，“否则你就不会只是高潮一次。”  
旭凤虚弱的揪住润玉的衣袖，无可抗拒的热浪席卷了整个大脑，手脚发软发麻，眼睛里全是泪。  
“告诉我，你湿了吗？”手指从臀缝里探了进去，压着布料刺进后穴。“这里……想要我进去吗？”  
旭凤将嘴唇咬得滴血。  
“你知道我可以现在就丢下你。”  
旭凤猛的抬起眼，满脸惊惧，“不……不行……”前面就是广场，凭他现在的力气绝对没办法走回去。  
润玉低笑一声，揽住他腰肢的手紧了紧，“当然，我舍不得。”  
旭凤从不知道这段路程竟然能走这么久，他流出的水已经把裤子浸湿，因为没有穿内裤，湿透的裤子完美的勾勒出臀部的形状。  
他不知道那些人是否看出了什么，通道里吹过的人造风，路人若有似无的视线，总让他生出一种错觉。自己正赤身裸体的暴露在大庭广众之下。  
他感到羞辱，愤怒，但是他只能紧紧依赖着这个将这一切给予他的男人。  
终于进入了房间，润玉一脚将门踹上的声音让他感到安心，但紧接着又产生新的恐惧，这房间里只有他们两个人。  
“你出去。”旭凤指着房门怒吼，色厉内荏，“滚。”  
润玉慢条斯理的解开衣领最上面的那颗纽扣。  
旭凤胆战心惊的看着他动作，一步步后退，然后腿弯碰到了什么东西，整个人跌坐下去。  
被压入甬道深处的跳蛋还在肆虐，他的眼角全是情欲染出的绯红。  
“赌约还没完成。”润玉一手抵在他胸口，微笑着将他压倒。“今天快要过去，但是还有三天。”  
“你……你到底想怎样……”  
“帮你把屁股里的小玩意取出来。”润玉强硬的将他压趴在床上，往他臀上重重打了一巴掌，“抬起来。”  
旭凤怒目而视，沉默了片刻之后他选择了妥协。  
高高翘起的臀瓣像两瓣熟透的蜜桃，上面还有男人残留的精液和被捏出的指痕。  
跳蛋被压得很深，取出的过程漫长又折磨。  
男人的两根手指在高温的甬道里勾缠，刮搔，激得他全身颤抖。  
他嘴角流着唾液，将头深深埋进被子里。被操弄得艳红的穴口因为挤压不停流出白浊的精液，体内堆积的快感越来越多，但只要男人不允许，他就无法达到高潮。  
他难耐的哭了出来，像蛇一样用被褥摩擦着前端的阳具。  
那个小小的跳蛋终于被取出来了，穴口发出一声轻微的吸吮声，被手指拉出长长的银丝。  
他发出悠长的呻吟，阳具喷出一股精液，同时甬道剧烈收缩，宛如一张贪婪的小口，正期待着男人的恩宠。  
男人看向床头的闹钟，笑了，“已经是凌晨了，那么今天……我们玩点有意思的东西。”  



End file.
